Demanding Delirious Relationships
by Phoenyxx
Summary: [One shot. Shounen ai: Athrun x Kira and Dearka x Yzak] DDR anyone? [Slight AU]


**Demanding Delirious Relationships**

**A/N: **Spyrit plus Hyper at Noon plus DDR equals Craziness.

**Warning: **_Major _OOC-ness. Plot-made another pairing that I didn't list :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam SEED or Dance Dance Revolution (DDR).

* * *

He looked detachedly at him and one word formed on his lips, "No."

"But Yzak, just this once?"

"No."

Amused, Athrun and Kira leaned back against their seats, watching Dearka try and get Yzak to play DDR with him. The four teens were in a restaurant arcade at their local mall, just, as Dearka put it, notoriously hanging out.

Dearka frowned at Yzak, "How would you know it isn't fun if you've never tried playing?"

"I'm not going to make a fool out of myself here, thank you very much," glowered Yzak, arms crossed in annoyance.

Stifling his laughter, Kira swirled the straw in his drink while talking to Athrun in a low whisper, "You are right. This is a lot more enjoyable than sitting at home."

Athrun grabbed the drink from Kira's hand, much to his boyfriend's protest, and took a sip, "Well, if you know Dearka and Yzak like I do…" He handed it back to Kira, continuing, "They're already like an arguing, married couple."

Kira nodded in agreement as he drank his soda, tuning back in the conversation, just in time to here Dearka exclaim, "Fine! I'll get Athrun to play." The startled, 'caught in the headlights' expression on Athrun's face nearly resulted in Kira to spray out his drink if he hadn't been quick to cover his mouth.

Smugly, Yzak agreed, "Yes, get Zala to play this dancing game." He tilted his head to one side, shooting Athrun a smirk, "Unless you're too scared to."

And Athrun, well, he was already squeezing away from Dearka while rapidly shaking his head, "No way and you're one to talk, Yzak."

Dearka sighed in a considerable over-dramatic way, then turned his attention to the last member of their group. In a sing-song voice, he slammed his hands onto the table, "Oh Kira…"

"Alright," beamed Kira much to Dearka's amazement, considering he didn't even _have_ to ask the question. "It _does_ sound fun…"

Shaking out of his stupor, Dearka grinned in return, "See! He knows how to have fun." Dearka grabbed Kira by the arm, and then spoke to Athrun and Yzak, "We'll be over there. Be back soon!" _"And hopefully by then, you two won't be at each other's throats."_

Amused, Athrun watched as Dearka climbed onto the metallic 'mat' and Kira hesitatingly went up after him. He shot a side-long glance at Yzak, murmuring quietly, "I don't know why they even bother with games that test reaction time…"

"Though, I bet I can school you in that," snorted Yzak, picking up his forgotten soda.

"Oh?" Athrun stole Kira's drink and took a short draught, "I doubt it." _"Don't forget who aced the timed accuracy and precision test…"_

"Really? Well, how about when those two are done with the machines, we'll see who would beat who."

Without missing a beat, Athrun agreed, "Deal. Loser would crossdress for a day."

"Crossdress and owe the other lunch," added Yzak.

"Fine."

The two boys sat back in their chairs, and while waiting for their turn, they watched as Dearka taught Kira the basics to the game. And since both Athrun and Yzak have never played this before, they hung onto Dearka's every word.

---

"Well, this is the screen that you have to pay attention to; you're on that side," pointed Dearka. "And underneath you, is the control pad where you 'dance' on."

"I can see that," spoke Kira quietly but said no more when Dearka started talking again.

He leaned towards Kira's screen and pointed to several parts of it, explaining, "You see, basically when the moving arrows reach the top arrows, you'll press the corresponding arrow on the pad underneath you."

Kira nodded, "Okay…" He quickly took a glance at the arrow pad underneath his feet and then looked up at the display screen.

---

Slightly miffed, Athrun bit down his tongue, _"Stop hovering over Kira like that…"_

---

"There are also different combinations of arrows and timing to it, but you'll see what I mean when you start playing."

"But isn't it kind of…weird?"

"What?" confused, Dearka glanced at the other boy quizzically.

Laughing nervously, Kira explained himself, "Isn't it easy to fall?" Seeing Dearka's face upturn into a bigger grin, he shook his head, "Nevermind…nevermind…"

"Alright then," shrugged Dearka. "Let's play."

Readying himself, he watched the screen patiently as it flashed in a multitude of colors and when the music blared through the speakers, Kira muttered to himself, "This song sounds awful."

"Oi, pay attention," smirked Dearka as the first arrows trailed up the screen.

"Uhhh…" Kira stepped on the required arrows, missing a few.

Glancing at the other's screen, without missing a step, Dearka advised, "Listen to the beat and feel yourself soar."

"How poetic," he grinned, but Kira did take the advice and started focusing.

"See you're getting the hang of it," chuckled Dearka, jumping up and down on the pad, his hands swinging from the motion.

Seeing his right hand about to slap him across the face, Kira ducked and swerved away, effectively tripping over his feet, and Kira instinctively grabbed onto the closest thing to steady his balance, which was Dearka.

---

"Get off of him, Kira…" hissed Yzak through gritted teeth.

Athrun narrowed his eyes, commenting lightly, "Well it wasn't his fault that he was about to fall over."

"If he had better balance, he wouldn't have lost it," snorted Yzak lightly, glaring at Athrun.

"Hn. At least he doesn't swing his arms like a…while dancing." The middle part of his sentence was lost into the straw he drank from.

"What did you say?" asked Yzak dangerously.

---

"Ah, sorry Kira," smiled Dearka while scratching the side of his head.

Kira released Dearka's arm and stood up right. "That's okay." He scuffed his foot lightly on the arrow pad and asked timidly, "Can we please play something slower?"

He winked, turning on his charm without noticing, and nodded, "Sure."

---

"_Gods Dearka…"_ A small smile traced Yzak's lips, only covered from view by his left hand. _"Wait a second…" _The smile dropped into a frown. _"What the hell…flirting with Kira?"_

---

"Let's see…" Dearka scrolled through the songs listed on the screen and Kira peered curiously over his shoulder. "How about this one?"

Shrugging, Kira responded, "I don't know…"

Ignoring his answer, Dearka nodded in satisfaction, "This one it is."

"_I guess that was more of a question to himself…"_ thought Kira passively.

"I hope you are aware that there are difficulty levels in this," pointed out Dearka.

"Huh?"

"Look at your screen."

Kira glanced at the place where Dearka was pointing at, "…Maniac…", then looked at Dearka's screen, "Trick…So?"

"Switch places with me." Dearka tried to side-step Kira. "Trust me; you'll thank me later,"

"Okay then…"

---

"DEARKA!" "KIRA!" exploded two voices at the same time.

"Uh oh…" murmured the voice above Kira.

Kira mimicked Dearka, "'_Trust me; you'll thank me later._' I think I'll pass."

Somehow, Kira stepped on Dearka's shoelace, causing Dearka to trip forwards. During his fall, he managed to drag Kira with him and land half on the metal arrow pad and half on the ground in a pile. Dearka had a good portion of his body on top of Kira's in a rather uncompromising position.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at Yzak and Athrun and then turned their attention to the two boys toppled on top of each other at the DDR machine.

Yzak clenched his drink in a tight grasp before marching forward towards Dearka and Kira who were trying to get up. Athrun trailed after him, a glare directed solely at Dearka.

"…"

The drink went flying onto the blond, the soda splashing onto the machine and Kira. Dearka licked the sweet pop around his mouth and smiled uncertainly at Yzak. Kira coughed and sputtered out the liquid in his mouth, sitting up on the arrow mat. The machine that the liquid came in contact with sparked and died.

"It was an accident?" came Kira's small voice, cutting the heavy silence.

"We didn't do that on _purpose_!" exclaimed Dearka. "You were even watching us."

Athrun's fingers twitched, his expression unreadable, and beside him, Yzak was fuming.

"Ahem."

The four boys turned in time to see the manager glaring angrily at them, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

---

The four of them found themselves escorted out the mall by the security. An irate Athrun was leaning against the wall, pulling Kira protectively against him, while the said boy placed a hand over his face from the embarrassing event.

Yzak glared coldly at an apologetic Dearka, "When we're going out next time, there is absolutely no DDR."

Sighing, Dearka grudgingly agreed, "Fine…"

* * *

**End**

-cackles- Yes, people, raise that eyebrow of yours and go 'wtf'!

Mhmm…probably the karaoke one-shot next on my list –wink-

Thank you for your valuable time readers.

Reviews are really appreciated.

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Flames are going to be numbered and named Bob.

Spyrit


End file.
